johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth
Seth is an enigmatic character found in a few IRC logs discovered on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Though he appears to be another Moon Child on the surface, he is actually a Lunar Child who is working alongside Kevin. Description Not much is known about Seth's personality. He has only ever sent four messages throughout the entirety of the ARG, all of which are fairly normal. He does appear to be rather clever as he is fooling the Moon Children. History Nothing is known about Seth's past. He is only ever seen speaking in IRC logs with Kevin. When in a chatroom with Ryukaki, Kevin asks him if he got the invite to a "private dev chat". This causes Ryukaki to become suspicious of the two of them, but Kevin tells him that he and Seth are merely developing a game. In reality, Seth and Kevin are both Lunar Children secretly working against the Moon Children. In their PM's they discuss how Matt joined the Lunar Children. Seth warns Kevin that the method in which this was done was dangerous. He also seems to be confused about the Four Giants, which despite Kevin claiming to be a lie, several members have heard whispers, meaning there may be some truth in it. Conversations IRC 1 13:12:13 .:@rem:. yeah the jeremy guy caused a lot of trouble too on his way out. He was good friends with hank. 13:15:19 .:@kevi:. Alex needs to not go snooping around with the traitors again, SERIOUSLY. 13:17:37 .:@seth:. What ever happened to Jeremys brother though? 13:19:12 .:@rem:. I dont really know actually, based on alex's description of a things he saw before we went to get him from his ordeal. He met with him unknowingly and was given the item in question by him. We are still trying to peice together what hank was doing. But that cartridge, which alex seems to have lost, is a big part of the puzzle. He really seems to have had a lot more access to power than we are ready for the full order to know. 13:27:09 .:@kevi:. Hey Mase did you get the invite to the private dev chat? 13:32:31 .:@seth:. Yeah sorry I did, I'll be on later to discuss our work. 13:35:33 .:@rem:. Private? 13:36:42 .:@kevi:. Hey hey just a game we are working on. 13:37:19 .:@rem:. Private is a bad work in this chat Insidiae, watch it. 13:37:59 .:@kevi:. Don't lose your shit Kayd, its just a game. 13:38:23 .:@rem:. Isn't it all? Again, watch yourself Kevin, you are new around here and a lot of people feel uneasy about you already. IRC 2 11:42:11 .:@Kev: "Do not worry this is a private ((Unknown)). No one can see what we say here. But yes, I can confirm success. We have Matt with us." 11:47:19 .:@Seth: "But at what cost? You allowed him to be awoken, and while ((Unknown)) this asset to our movement through this terrible offer?" 11:50:23 .:@Kev: "The Giant story is a lie. Made and spread by the misguided "moon children" in attempt to ((Unknown)) our glory." 11:52:43 .:@Seth: "But several of our own remember they had in fact heard whispers ((Unknown)) this very prophecy in ((Unknown))." 11:59:00 .:@Kev: "Again, I will inform you that whispers that should be heard ((Unknown)) Level of static are the ((Unknown)) from the day our Father ((Unknown))." Images benirc.png Trivia * Kevin refers to Seth as "Mase" on one occasion. This has caused some fans to speculate that Seth is actually Mason before the events of the YSHDT Arc, though it has never been confirmed. Category:Characters